Sticky notes
by mgceefarm
Summary: Sticky notes reminded Blaine everything, good or bad. He, after 2 years of home school, he goes to a school named William McKinley. He dreaded it, but that was before he met the flawless being, Kurt Hummel


sticky notes

everyday a new sticky note was added to Blaine's wall. there was the happy sticky notes and the sad sticky notes. most of them, gratefully where happy. Blaine began to put sticky notes on his wall when his parents where going through divorce, it was to remind him of the happy times, along with the sad times. a good mixture of both. his mom got full coasty of him since his farther wasn't going to take care of him, hence he was gay. him and his mother decided to live with the berry since they where close friends. except him and Rachel only got along when they where talking about musicals. Blaine wasn't sure what to put "moved with the berry" in with the sad sticky notes or the happy ones. he spouses happy ones. Blaine smiled when he putted it on his wall. his room was almost complete. Rachel just needed to move a few boxes out of his room and it should be fine. "Blaine you settling in alright?" his mother asked by the door. Blaine nodded. "perfectly" his said spinning in his room. "are you excited for school" his mom asked quietly. she knew how sensitive Blaine is about school. Blaine stopped spinning and tried to keep himself from falling. once he was balanced he looked at his mom. "do i have to go to public school? i like home school" Blaine sighed. he liked being at home all the time, the work was easier since he didnt really have a dead line, nobody could beat him up, and if he finished his home work he could do practily anything, go outside, make a fort, just about anything. being in regular school is going to change all of that, and he didnt want that. "Blaine i know what happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance was terrifying but honey you can't keep yourself hidden from most of the world, how do you think you're going to survive college?" she asked. Blaine sighed and sat down on his bed. "i just dont want a repeat of that, even if i put that behind me, it still scares me, mom what if they find out im gay? what if they beat me up again?" Blaine asked. "Rachel has friends who can help protect you, and she tells me there is another gay kid there, so you wont be alone" Blaine perked up a little. "there is" "yes Blaine, and he is single" Blaine blushed a little. that would be nice, have someone to cuddle with, watch tv with, kiss and sometimes make out, and maybe have sex, just maybe. "alright i guess im excited a little" "good, dinner will be done in a few" his mother said and left. Blaine smiled. he turned around and went to his desk. he took out a yellow sticky note. he grabbed his pen and wrote "someone like me" he smiled and sticked it to his wall. "Blaine dinner is ready" his mother called out. "okay" he shouted and took one last look at his wall before running down stairs for dinner.

the next day he woke up with someone tugging his arm. "Rachel leave me alone" he groaned ripping his arm away and covering himself up with his blankets. "Blaine come on you'll be late for school" Rachel whined trying to take the covers off of Blaine. "if my boyfriend was here, you wouldn't stand a chance" Rachel groaned tugging harder at the blankets. Blaine groaned and kept a tight grip of his blankets. Rachel groaned when her hands let go of the blankets and she fell on her but on the wood floor. she then realized something, Blaine's mom told her Blaine always knew if a sticky note would fall off or someone was taking it, its how she sometimes hade to wake him up. it was weird, but it worked. Rachel got up and went over to the wall. two sticky notes stood out to her "moved in with the berry" and "someone like me" she knew what the first one ment but not the second. maybe Blaine met someone like him, and he has a crush on him. Rachel shrugged and picked the moved in with the berry's one. figure it would be safer. "PUT THAT BACK" Blaine yipped getting out of his bed. Rachel turned around and saw Blaine looking a to upset for a removed sticky note. "calm down Blaine its just a sticky note" Blaine rolled his eyes at Rachel, and snatched the note away putting it back between "explored lima" and "went school shopping" "i'll let you get dressed" she said turning around. to make sure Blaine didnt try going to go back to sleep, she took the pillow's, sheets, and blankets. she walked out of the room closing the door. so this is what's its going to be like with Rachel around 24-7 Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his curls. what was he going to wear? sure he was good at picking out clothes, but those for around the house or outside, not for school. at school you have to look perfect. Blaine sighed and grabbed what ever came to mind. which was a black and white checkered short sleeve botten up with a dark grey vest and grey pants. he thought of going with a bow tie but it didnt look right. he gelled his hair perfectly and threw on his shoes. he grabbed his brown leather satchel and ran downstairs. he smelt pancakes. mm. he rushed to the kitchen not wasting anytime to dish himself up. "where's the bacon?" Blaine asked. normally there was bacon. "we're vegan, Blaine" "but we ate meat last night, it wasnt that great, but it was alright" Blaine said. "it was a subtute, no animal's harmed." Rachel said. Blaine groaned. "did you know leather is made of cows butt?" he asked. "ew Blaine that's gross" Rachel said in disgust. Blaine shrugged. it was weird to find out about that. if he remembers right he has that on the wall. "well if you two are ready, school is going to start in 30 minutes." Blaine's mom said. Blaine nodded and grabbed his satchel. Rachel and him ran out the door just in time for the bus. Rachel walked on first then him. Rachel was seated by this girl who was dressed down in black. Blaine looked for a seat. he saw one next to this beautiful boy in a cheerleader outfit. for some reason that boy looked familiar, like he known that guy before. Blaine caution walked over to him only to be tripped by one of the jocks. Blaine landed face first. Blaine groaned as the jocks laughed and high fived themself. "hey, that wasn't cool" the boy he was admiring sneered. the jocks shutted up. all the sudden Blaine was lifted up from the floor. his face was met with the most beautiful one. he never seen such flawless skin and beautiful Glasz eyes. he hade to stop himself from blushing. "you alright?" the boy asked. Blaine nodded slowly. "sit with me" it wasnt a question, it was a demand. Blaine nodded and sat down with the flawless being. "im Kurt" he said smiling. his name, perfect. "Blaine" Blaine's voice came a little shaky. he seen a lot of guys who seemed perfect but they can never compare to Kurt. sure he only just met him but you cant help but think that. "sorry about those idiots, are you alright" Kurt asked staring in his eyes. Blaine's breathe where caught in his lungs. those eyes just melted his heart, made him feel warm inside. Blaine nodded, not trusting himself talking at this moment. "you new here?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "cool" he smiled. "so where did you come from" Kurt asked. "here but i was in Westerville" Kurt nodded. the bus stopped. "well see you later, if there is not an empty seat on the bus you could always sit by me" Kurt said grabbing his bag. "you dont mind?" "if i minded i wouldn't have said that" "you got a point" "oh and if anyone gives you hell just tell me, i'll bitch them out" Kurt chuckled. Blaine smiled and nodded. then the thought hit him, is Kurt gay or strait? maybe gay with the cheerleader outfit and from what he sees loads of broadway music sheets in his satchel, or maybe he has taste. Blaine mentally shrugged and got of the bus to follow Rachel. he caught up to Rachel who was talking to this really tall guy. "oh finn meet Blaine, he is the guy who moved in after the nasty divorce between his dad and his mom" "oh hi" finn said holding out his hand. Blaine gladly shook it, slightly wincing at how strong his shake was. "Rachel is off limits" you could see the steerness in finn's eyes when he said that. Rachel was about to say something when Blaine cutted "wouldn't dream of it" Blaine said. "or do it" finn included. Blaine nodded. "hey Artie, puck" Rachel said waving to a guy in a wheel chair and a guy with a mohawk. she waved them over. Blaine felt like hiding from the mohawk being Rachel or finn, most likely Rachel. they rolled/walked over to the 3. "guys meet Blaine, he is new" Blaine waved shyly. "alright a new kid to throw in the dumpster" puck cheered. Blaine's eyes widen in fear. yup, though he met the most flawless person alive, he still wanted to be in home school, right here and now. "puck" Rachel gasped. "dont say that" she sneered. "do you not remember me saying why you shouldnt say that" Rachel said upset with puck. puck was handsome but dumb. "oh, sorry man" puck said slapping Blaine's back in a attempt to say sorry in a dudes way. Blaine nodded numbly. he always hade trouble with violence around him. ever since sadies hawkens he really never like violence unless it was a video game or movie, not really life. "well i, i uh better get to class" Blaine said scratching his neck. "sure see you in glee club" Rachel smiled. Blaine turned to her. "glee?" he questioned. "oh right, well i signed you up for glee, glee is fun so dont worry" Rachel chirped. Blaine nodded unsure to say. "you need help finding your classes?" "no i explore a few days ago, thanks anyways finn" Blaine said walking off quickly. they seemed alright, creppyish but alright. Blaine got many stares, he was begging to think he did something wrong. is it his outfit? hair? or do they sence the gay on him? Blaine quicken his paste just wanting to get to math class. Blaine stopped and smiled when he saw Kurt talking to other girls who where wearing a cheerleader outfits. instead of talking to Kurt. Kurt only offered a seat on the bus, not a chit chat, and from watching teen drama movies he understands the nerds can not talk to the cheerleaders. its forbid. but it all ends up well for the cheerleader and the loser. sometimes. Blaine sat down early for class, like 30 minutes early. Blaine sighed, this is going to be a long day.

Blaine followed Rachel in the choir room. he was nervous. he looked around and saw most of the people from morning. he learned that the girl who was in black is called Tina, then there's Mercedes, Brittney, Santana, mike, zizzes, and sam. Blaine's heart stopped when he saw Kurt sitting in the back. still beautiful. he hade forgotten to ask Rachel about it. Blaine was about to sit by Rachel when Kurt spoke, "hey Blaine, want to sit by me today, you must be tired hearing berry talk" Kurt said with full on sass. Blaine smiled. he was tired of listing to Rachel broadway and stuff, how does finn deal with it? Blaine nodded and sat down by Kurt. "so how is classes so far?" Kurt asked. "i hate math" "same" Kurt smiled. they both just stared at each other in the eyes for just a second. Blaine could see the stars burning in Kurt's eyes. "alright everyone" said walking in. Blaine and Kurt quickly looked away from each other. Blaine hade a very hard time keeping in a blush. Santana rolled her eyes, great Hummel is probably going to get a love life, while i stay here admiring Brittney while she is with wheels. said Santana in her head. "Blaine, do you want to share a song with us?" mr. shue asked. Blaine looked shocked. never has he ever in 10 years has he sung in front of a audience. "i uh, i uh, yeah i uh do" Blaine slowly got up when motioned him to come forward. Blaine got in front and turned to everyone. you could see concern in Rachel's eyes, and kurt's. wait kurt's? Blaine shook it off. he took a deep breath. "you think im pretty, without any make up on, you think im funny when i tell the punch line wrong, i know you get me, so i let my walls come down" he sung. he counted the song, looking occasuinly in everyone's eyes. when the song came to the end the choir room was erupted with applause. Blaine smiled bashfully. he hurried back to sitting next to Kurt. the cheering stopped. "that was amazing Blaine" said smiling. "thanks" Blaine said looking up. mr. shue started talking about chrisphor cross. Kurt groaned. Blaine smiled and looked at him. his eyes where closed and his head was in his head was in his hands.

Blaine laughed as he walked off the bus with Rachel. he and Kurt was cracking jokes and talking about the events that happened that day. he even got Kurt's phone number. today was actually great. "hey Blaine how was school?" his mother asked. "wonderful" Blaine said swooning and hade his hands over his heart. "Blaine is in love with Kurt, this guy in glee" Rachel giggled. Blaine blushed. "he is beautiful" Blaine said dreamily. "is he gay?" Blaine frowned and shrug. "i actually don't know" "Blaine don't look like a sad puppy, he is gay, out loud and proud" Rachel said. Blaine smiled again. suddenly the universe was with him. he phone buzzed. Blaine fished it out of his pockets and looked at is, text from Kurt.

Kurt: hey Blaine, making sure i got the number right, hope you're not busy.

Blaine smiled. "i'll be up in my room" Blaine rushed up to his room and closed the door. Rachel and his mom does not need to see him blushing like crazy.

Blaine: no, just got inside and not going to start home work till later.

Kurt: oh that's great! im so bored the jocks are talking about sports and i am not into it

Blaine: oh but sports are fun

Kurt: they're dirty, sweaty, and im not interested

Blaine: :) ok well umm 21 questions?

Kurt: sure, i'll start, favorite color?

Blaine: green yours?

Kurt: i'll never admit this but pink

Blaine: pink is a good color.

Blaine and Kurt kept texting, even when Kurt got home. "hey bud how was school" his dad asked messing around in the kitchen. "it was good" Kurt said smiling not taking his eyes off his phone. "how do you make a chocolate cake?" burt asked. "uh, just a minute." Kurt said. Kurt didn't want to end the conversation but he needed to help his dad unless he wanted the house burnt down.

Kurt: hey Blaine, i have to go, my dad needs help baking a cake, and im afraid without my supervision he will burn the house down.

Blaine frowned.

Blaine: alright, text you later

Kurt didn't respond but he did smiled. he wonders so much about Blaine. Kurt went to the kitchen and started to help his dad. Blaine sighed heavily. Blaine got up and grabbed his sticky notes. "Kurt" "new directions" "love" he wrote down on separate notes. he went to his wall and settled them on the wall. he made the note "him" "Kurt" and "love" be next to each other. Blaine smiled. "Blaine dinner" his mother called out. Blaine smiled and ran down stairs. both boys ate dinner. when 9 pm rolled around they where back to texting. "snap chat?" Kurt texted. "sure" Blaine agreed. they spent untill 11 sending each other silly pictures of anything. Kurt made funny faces while Blaine did funny poses.

Kurt: lol, i got to go to sleep, see you in the morning.

Blaine: alright, night don't let the bed bugs bite!

Blaine gasped. he shouldnt have said that. YOU IDIOT Blaine screamed in his head.

Kurt: lol I will, don't let the aliens prob you!

Blaine laughed. this was the best day ever.


End file.
